


The Day A Skyscraper Killed Richie Tozier

by brooklynn_lawrence



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, rest in peace, this was a fanfic maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynn_lawrence/pseuds/brooklynn_lawrence
Summary: i put this through a fanfic generator because i tried to write a reddie fanfic and i was struggling terriblyso i googled a fanfic generatorlets j say that this could have gone very badlyif Reddie_obsessed reads this i will cry my eyes out





	The Day A Skyscraper Killed Richie Tozier

On a cold September day, after his great adventures, Eddie was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Eddie's doorstep. She was hidden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair flushed down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!  
"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.  
"What do you mean?" said Eddie  
"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.  
"I still don't understand you?" said Eddie.  
"Here, take this," she said and gave Eddie an alarm clock.  
"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"  
And with that she disappeared before Eddie's eyes!

Eddie was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Eddie decided to show it to Stan.  
"Oh no," said Stan, "you must forget about this!"  
"Why?" enquired Eddie, "what do you know?!"  
"I... I can't tell you. My dear Eddie, I didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"What?!" yelled Eddie, "are you keeping things away from me?!"  
"It's .... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Stan and before Eddie could do anything, Stan had escaped his grasp.  
"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"  
Eddie was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So Eddie wanted to find Brooklynn Lawrence. After their adventure, Eddie and Brooklynn Lawrence had been spending a lot of time together. Eddie kind of started to like her.  
So Eddie went to Brooklynn Lawrence and told the whole story. She listened to Eddie without saying a single word.  
Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"  
And Eddie said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"  
Brooklynn Lawrence sighed and said: "You have always been special, Eddie and not just to me."  
"How do you know that?"  
Brooklynn Lawrence looked at the teddy Bear that Eddie had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Money, doesn't it?"  
"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"  
"Whatever it is, I can recognize it quite well. And I think," Brooklynn Lawrence said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.  
"Inside? Like my heart?"  
"No, don't be silly, like a memory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Stan doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"  
Brooklynn Lawrence's logic was flawless. So Eddie had to try it!

So Eddie concentrated on the object. immediately he felt drawn into it. It stated out as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a TV on the horizon.  
But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the veil layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Richie! In hell...

Eddie was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.  
So Eddie got onto his jaguar. The others followed on their reliant robin but were quite far behind.  
Eddie knew he had to go faster and faster like the speed of sound. So he raced down streets and around cornors, skiding furiously around pedestrions and cops.  
"No time for rules!" he called out as he passed.  
"I have to take my full responsibilities of life!" he said.  
Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys!  
So he did a massive wheelie backflip over them, headbutting them as he was above them.  
"Eat my fist!" Eddie yelled as he slapped them.  
He speed onwards past fields and villages and cities and huts and other landscape.  
Then he saw the road sign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike.  
Later, when the others caught up, they continued their journey.  
It must be here somewhere, but I have no idea where it could be", wondered Eddie  
At that moment, Bill fell down some steps near a mansion.  
At the bottom was Richie`s new skyscraper!  
As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.  
"Come on" said Eddie  
"Right behind you" said Brooklynn Lawrence bravely stepping forward  
..and then they went on their way!

"Lets take the ventilation shaft!"  
"That's a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"  
So they got into the ventilation shaft. 

Brooklynn Lawrence was shy, but decided to remove all her cloths anyway. Brooklynn Lawrence noticed Eddies hands shaking, but didn't say anything They traveled up to the roof, over the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.  
We are here, said Eddie crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.  
"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky  
A plane appeared above them.  
Richie laughed at them from it.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha"  
"I could gun you all down from here with my flintlock revolver, but I would rather do this...personal style."  
he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop  
"Ready?" he said, still laughing. 

Eddie removed his shirt and flexed his abs.  
"Yes. I am ready. "  
With that they leaped at each other, metaphorical guns blazing (which were literal tasers).  
"I kill you dead"  
Richie head butted Eddie in the chest

Eddie fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Richie  
"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"  
"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."  
"Well now you will die. Goodbye."  
Richie leaned over Eddie holding a large rock.

"Quick Eddie use this!" said Brooklynn Lawrence ,chucking a nearby guitar towards Eddie.  
Eddie grabbed it and chucked it towards Richie hard, knocking him backwards....off the edge of the tall hut they were on!  
"Goodbye, Richie have a nice fall!"  
"ARrrrrgggg" 

 

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."  
Bill and Stan got out from the bush where they were cuddling. "Thank you, you saved us all"  
"Dont mention it." 

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.  
The End


End file.
